Class A
by xJadedGurlx
Summary: 25 stories written for The Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge (Class A: Mammals).
1. Aardvark

**Animal: Aardvark**

 **Prompt: Write about someone intelligent and wise.**

 **WC: 500**

* * *

Rowena tossed and turned in her sleep. She'd always been a restless sleeper, her mind constantly going a thousand miles an hour.

Tonight, the witch was dreaming about a warthog standing in a dark forest. The animal stared at her, then slowly turned and walked away. As it did, it glanced over its shoulder, as if indicating that she should follow it.

Rowena followed the warthog through the forest. When they came out on the other side, they were on a cliff by a lake. The warthog looked at her again, and the witch knew that this was where it had wanted her to come.

With a start, Rowena awoke from her dream. Without a second's hesitation she went to her desk. There, she used her wand to light a candlestick, took out a quill and some parchment, and began to write down everything that she had dreamed. Then, she sent a message by owl to her friend Helga.

The next day, Rowena Apparated to Helga's home around noon. She knocked on the front door of the witch's house.

After a moment, Helga opened the door and ushered Rowena inside. She hugged her best friend, then said "I just finished making lunch. We can eat while you tell me all about this dream you had."

Rowena felt her stomach rumble. Helga was an excellent cook and Rowena always enjoyed her meals.

The two women went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Helga had made steak and kidney pie for lunch.

As the witches ate, Rowena told Helga about the dream she'd had the night before. She occasionally consulted the parchment she'd written on late last night.

When Rowena had finished describing her dream, Helga said "And you think that this dream you had was related to the school? The one we've been talking about starting with Godric and Salazar?"

"I do" said Rowena. "I think that the warthog was showing me where we should build the school."

"Well, you've always been the wisest of us, Rowena" said Helga with a smile. "If you think that we should build the school on a cliff by a lake, then we'll build it there."

Rowena smiled gratefully at her friend. She could always count on Helga for support. Then she said "The warthog also gave me an idea for a name for the school."

"Oh?" asked Helga. The foursome, in particular Godric and Salazar, had been arguing about what to name the school ever since they first conceived the idea of starting one.

"What do you think of Hogwarts?" asked Rowena. "I know it's not fancy-sounding, but I think it would be a good way of reminding the students how their school came into existence."

"I love it" said Helga. "It's funny. And I'm sure the students will find it funny too." Then she added "Now we just have to sell Godric and Salazar on your ideas."

Rowena groaned. That was a conversation she was not looking forward to having.


	2. Anteaters

**Animal: Anteaters**

 **Prompt: Write about people celebrating the downfall of Voldemort.**

 **WC: 510**

* * *

Seamus and Dean sat in the Great Hall, drinking butterbeer. Voldemort had just been destroyed and the two were celebrating.

"It's a shame the school doesn't have anything stronger than butterbeer in its stores" said Dean. "What we could really use is some rum or some firewhisky."

"No kidding" said Seamus. "I guess the teachers are afraid that if they keep stuff like that around, the students will start breaking into the kitchens and stealing it."

"And they're probably right!" admitted Dean with a chuckle. Then he added "Still, this day calls for something more special than butterbeer."

Seamus nodded his head in agreement. Then a thought occurred to him. "You know, I think we still have some Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs that I purchased earlier this year" he said. "We should light some."

"That's a great idea" said Dean with a grin. "It would be the perfect way to both celebrate our victory and memorialize Fred."

Both Seamus and Dean grew silent at the mention of Fred. It was hard to believe that someone as full of life as him had died.

After a moment, Seamus cleared his throat and said "The fireworks are in the trunk at the foot of my bed. Fancy seeing if we can get to Gryffindor Tower from here?"

The students had been advised not to leave the Great Hall, but Dean had already had a few butterbeers and was feeling a bit rebellious. "Sounds like an adventure" he said.

So, waiting until Professor McGonagall had her back turned, the two crept out of the Great Hall. From there, they made their way up the Grand Staircase, nearly getting caught by Mrs. Norris at one point.

When they reached Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady greeted them with a slurred "Hello." It appeared the paintings were celebrating the castle's victory today, too.

Seamus gave the Fat Lady the password and climbed through the portrait hole, Dean right behind him. They made their way up to the 7th Year Boys Dormitory.

As Seamus rummaged in his trunk for the fireworks, he said to Dean "It was lonely it here this year with only Neville for company."

"Yeah?" said Dean. "Well, it was pretty lonely on the run, too."

"I can't even imagine" said Seamus, finally finding the box of fireworks and taking them out of the trunk.

"You can't" said Dean, as the two students head back out of the dormitory. "Goblins make for terrible company."

When they reached the bottom of the Grand Staircase, instead of heading into the Great Hall, the two males headed out into the courtyard. It was a clear night, perfect for fireworks.

Seamus set the box down, then cast incendio on it. Within seconds, the fireworks within the box had all gone off.

At the sound of the noise, those within the Great Hall came running outside, Professor McGonagall leading the way. When they saw the fireworks, they began to laugh and cheer.

Professor McGonagall looked at Dean and Seamus. "Oh, you two!" she said, trying but failing to look stern.


	3. Antelopes

**Animal: Antelopes**

 **Prompt: Write about someone intelligent and wise.**

 **WC: 505**

* * *

Hermione walked into potions class with Harry and Ron. The three of them sat down at a table together.

Less than a minute later, Professor Snape came into the classroom, pulling the door shut behind him. He strode to the front of the class. "Today, you'll be divided into pairs to work on the Girding Potion" he said. "And to make things interesting, I'll be assigning the partners." He smiled maliciously.

Hermione immediately got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was no doubt in her mind that she would end up partnered with a Slytherin. Probably someone awful, like Crabbe or Goyle.

When Professor Snape approached the table where Hermione sat, he said "Potter, you'll be working with Malfoy. Weasley, you're with Crabbe. And Miss Granger, I think you'd do well working with Miss Bulstrode."

Hermione could tell both Harry and Ron were furious as they skulked off towards their partners. But she wasn't going to let Snape get to her. She needed to stay calm if she was going to get through the next 90 minutes working with Millicent.

"Hello, Mudblood" said Millicent to Hermione as the Gryffindor moved within reach of the cauldron the two would be sharing.

Hermione refused to allow herself to cry. Instead, she simply said "Hello, Millicent."

The Slytherin frowned, apparently unhappy that she was unable to get a rise out of Hermione.

Hermione studied the blackboard, where the instructions for correctly concocting the potion were written. She had a feeling Millicent wasn't going to be much help in doing the assignment.

Of course, Hermione was right. Millicent was too busy gossiping with Tracy Davis, who was working at the next cauldron with Lavender.

Rereading the instructions, Hermione added one set of fairy wings to the potion and began to heat it, waiting for it to turn turquoise. As she did, she began to measure out the doxy eggs she needed to add next.

Just then, Millicent (who was apparently in the middle of telling a story to Tracy) hit Hermione's arm with her hand, causing the Gryffindor to spill the doxy eggs all over the classroom floor.

This caught the attention of Professor Snape. "Making a mess in my classroom, Miss Granger?" he said. "That will be five points from Gryffindor."

"That's not fair!" cried Ron, who had been observing what was going on at Hermione and Millicent's cauldron.

"That'll be another five points from Gryffindor for talking back in my classroom" said Professor Snape.

Ron turned a furious shade of red, but Hermione said nothing. Instead, she began scooping doxy eggs off the floor, hoping she had enough left to make her potion with.

Millicent continued to gossip with Tracy throughout the class, contributing absolutely no help to their potion. However, Hermione was pleased to see that the potion did come out the correct color when she was finished with it.

Bottling a sample for Professor Snape, Hermione labeled it with both her and Millicent's names and placed in on her teacher's desk.


End file.
